The Whisperers
by Discoverthemagic
Summary: His eyes had gone soft caring it made my heart skip a beat and made my brain fuzzy. I felt his arm close around my waist pulling me into his arms making me shiver in his warmth. His face was now centimeters away from my own and I could feel his breathe tickle my cheek, I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine and for my hole world to fall to kayos... XXX Discover
1. Chapter 1

_**Wrote this a long time ago so the writing may not be up to my standard of Wings of Soul is…**_

_**SO enjoy and please keep that in mind… ooh and you may notice that Anne's character is similar to Astrid's (if you have read my wings of Soul) well that is because Astrid/Anne are based on my dear friend Amber (notice the A) but a little bit exaggerated especially the anger management, we just tease (behind her back for she may attack us) that she has anger management LOVE you Amber (she thinks nervously) **_

_**Sorry about the super longer intro I had coffee :D **_

Chapter 1

"I can't believe the holidays are over", I groaned to my best friend, Anne. Anne who is a lot shorter than me she has amber eyes and brown hair as well as a rather worrying obsession for Taylor Lautner. We were on the school bus.

"I know, but Alice we will be in GRADE 11 this year!" Anne said gleefully.

I grinned knowing that this year was going to be great, but there was no way I was going to tell Anne this as I knew that I would never hear the end of it.

The bus stopped with its usual lurch.

I stood up and turned around to pick up my bag. That is when I saw him and our eyes met, my mouth popped open with an audible gasp.

He was tanned with black short hair and beautiful green eyes that made you go weak at the knees.

He had full lips that made your mouth water with angelic features. He wore black jeans and shirt which showed off his muscles. In total, he was just drop dead gorgeous!

I hadn't realized how much time had passed it could have been a millennia for all I cared

I felt a weird tug on my arm and I lifted my gaze to look at Anne a impatient frown as she tugged on my arm and waved in front of my face.

"Hello Alice this planet please," said Anne as she checked her watch. "Ooh No, come on we're going to be late for class again!" She said impatiently

I ran to class, waving at Anne as she went in her class, only just making it in time for register, my favorite part of the morning because being in the music class ( which basically means everyone in the class plays a jazz instrument) means that there is always someone practicing their pieces or explaining, so you got the drummers jamming on the tables, the pianists messing on the tables and myself and my fellow saxophone players singing our pieces with ba ba ba noises. The bell rang making my next subject English my least favorite subject.

At break time we walked to the field to sit in our usual spot on the grand stands on the side of the field in the shade of the trees along with our other friends, Jeff, who is seriously gay, and Zoe, one of my greatest and dearest friends next to Anne. I couldn't wait to sit down with them and chat about the new guy.

I was thinking about what I was going to say, while singing (as usual) the song, you can't stop the beat from hairspray.

When I saw him walking to the field to play with the other boys,

"Ooh look there he is!" I said trying my best not to drool or gape.

Anne gasped in as she took in how gorgeous he was. He was playing rugby like a god.

He had the ball and was running for a try; he was going so fast I swear his feet didn't touch the ground it was almost like he was flying.

"Ooh My God All, he looks just like Taylor Lautner, I need to sit down my knees have gone all weak and shaky." Anne said a little breathless and sat down. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Jeff who sighed.

"Oohh girl is he hot, I think I am going to faint " moaned Jeff (in a totally gay way).

"I know I can't believe it either and he was starring right at me!" I said.

"You are so lucky, I wish a guy that hot would noticed me, he is so.., um..." she was at a loss for words,

"Unreal!" Zoe offered with a sigh.

I nodded in agreement as I looking at him once more and for the rest of the break I ate my lunch and gossiped with my friends about him.

_**Thanks all drop me a review to tell me what you think, not sure if I should carry on posting this one :D**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic**_

…_**Hmm and I just realized that Daniels description is really similar to Soul's ooh well, I must have a type Hehehe…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all so I managed to get my mom to give back my laptop, which is pretty surprising considering that she is a bit of a dragon, anyway sorry for the semi false alarm.**_

_**Ooh and thanks Dying alone 345 to you are amazing :D **_

Chapter 2

The next morning I was itching to go to school to see him again, I got dressed and ate my breakfast at the table with my mom.

"Alice have you got your lunch packed?" She asked

"Yes and I printed that thing you wanted."

"Thanks love, this morning I was thinking that, maybe you should get a part time job, to start saving up to buy your car for your 18th" she said

"WHAT!" I spluttered choking on my orange juice "Why do I have to get a job, we have plenty of money, it's not like you have a job as a self assistant, you have a job as an architect and that means you earn A LOT!" I finished fuming

"I'm fed up of you lazing around while I work my butt off to pay for this house AND put food on the table every night, I think it is a bit can't always take, take, take you have to give back sometimes...So you WILL get a part time job. End of discussion"

"UGH!" I shouted picking up my bag and slamming the door behind me.

I saw the bus and mood my lightened with just the thought of seeing his face again.

On the bus I sat at my normal spot next to Anne.

I turned around in my seat looking for him.

"Is he here," I asked Anne. I couldn't see him

"No, I looked, I couldn't find him either." She said

My mood plummeted quickly; today is going to be a nightmare.

"My mom says I have to get a part time job!"

"I can't believe it, why?" She said sounding surprised and irritated

"She says I can't just take and take, so to give back I've got to get a part time job"

"That's awful. It means we can't spend as much time hangout" she said. I could tell she was pissed off as I was about this fact.

When the final bell rang to signal the end of the day, I quickly picked my books up not bothering to put them in my bag and ran straight out of the classroom. To my horror and wonder I ran straight into him. My books spilled everywhere. I bent down, my cheeks flaming and trying not to catch his eyes, I started to pick them up.

"I, I am so sorry, I was I a rush, I didn't ..." I trailed off hopelessly, thinking that after this, that he would rather die than be seen with a dork like me.

"Hey there, it's ok. I should have been looking out for mad blondes running down the corridor."

He chuckled in a rich Irish accent.

He had such a beautiful laugh. It made me think of rich dark chocolate.

"Sorry I just couldn't stand another minute in there." I said smiling at him.

"Uhh Hey, I'm Dan Whisper" He said sticking out his hand

I took it "Alice Deen" I said shaking it and feeling his strong long fingers grip my small hand.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new?" I asked

"Yes I transferred here this year for a change you know," Dan answered, "Um could you show me where ..." he trailed off looking down at a piece of paper in his hand, "The deputy heads office is, I need to give her some final information about me." He finished looking back at me giving me an embarrassed smile.

"Sure. I remember my first day here. It was a nightmare too." I said. So with that I showed him the way.

When I got home, the first thing I saw was a job application on my bed from my mom

Ooh sometimes, just sometimes

She makes me so Mad!

I took my uniform off in a huff and put on an old tracksuit, I decided to start my homework which I was hoping would get my mind off Dan. Oh no here I go again, no matter what I do I can't stop thinking of him. The way he smiles at me, his laugh, his handsome face and the way he walks and talks. I don't know what to do.

An hour or so later I got hungry so I went to the kitchen to get something to eat from the fridge.

Just as I got to the kitchen, the phone rang.

I sighed. On way to the phone I picked up an apple and took a bite out of it, I then picked up the phone and put to my ear.

"Hello, Alice here." I said my mouth full of apple.

"Hey, it's me Anne, did I see what I think I saw.'Cause I saw you and the new guy walking together after school or am I going crazy."

"Your not crazy, I ran into him, literally, and we started talking .His name is Dan Whisper, he is new and I helped him find Mrs. Collins room.

That's it nothing happened, sadly." I at first getting excited at the memory but ended with a sigh.

"What! You had him right there and you didn't even try to make a move. Have I taught you nothing and I heard along the grape wine is that Shannon (Shannon is the hottest girl in our grade, making her the target for all the guys) is after him as well, that cow! And we can't allow that, we are going to have to beat her at all costs!"

I heard my mom coming in the driveway and there was no way I was going to talk to her.

"Ooh Anne I just heard my mom in the driveway I gotta go, talk to you tomorrow, Bye.

"Bye." she said sounding a bit disappointed

That evening was a very silent evening with my mother. When I finally got in to bed I was so tired that when my head hit the pillow I was out.

That night I had the weirdest dream, in the history of my weird dreams.

I was on the beach, it was in the middle of the night but it wasn't dark because of a full moon, it was eerie but beautiful at the same time. My imagination is so awesome, I thought as I started to sway on the spot to the dark yet enchanting music.

That's when I heard them chanting,

"LOVE...WINGS...DEATH" Over and over, getting louder and louder each time.

Then I realized, disgusting creatures like shadows were crawling towards me, getting bigger, looming over me, terrifying me to death, but I wasn't gonna go easily, so I mustered up all my courage and shouted at the top of my voice.

"SHUT UP...STOP IT...!" I screamed.

But it only made them more curious; they reached out with their mangled claws and slashed my skin making me cry out. I could see the blood oozing from where they cut me. I shouted for them to stop it over and over but they wouldn't stop, it was impossible. This was a nightmare I wanted to wake up from FAST.

I sank to my knees crying, I don't know why but I knew I was gonna die tonight, right now.

I felt something else take away the pain and grief.

I felt it being replaced by warmth and light.

I looked up and saw him. Dan shining with a yellowy gold power that could only be radiance and he had wings; beautiful pure white, feathery soft, wings that belonged to an angel.

"BE GONE!" He boomed in a powerful but heartbreaking voice ringing with authority, power and gentleness in his voice it took my breath away. The shadows disappeared with a menacing hiss.

The next thing I knew I was back in my bed shivering and sweating, I got out of bed and walked stumbled to my bathroom to wash my face and clear my head. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My body was trembling a little, but not much because I knew I was safe as long as Dan was near…

I don't know how, but I knew that Dan s would always protect me.

How could that be Dan in my dream?

I mean it's not like he has wings, Does he?

These were my thoughts as I climbed back in my bed, but I couldn't go back to sleep, those horrible creatures kept popping up in my dreams.

_**So there you go drop me a note to tell me what you think. Did you think the dream was cliché, any thoughts please let me know… **_

_**XXX  
Discoverthemagic**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all so here is the next chapter to my not so good story.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews **_

Chapter 3

When I woke up I had a pounding headache, I was glad it was the weekend. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen first to get a Disprin (headache tablet) and a glass of water

I walked to the TV room and switched it on. After about half an hour I heard my mom walk down the corridor, into the kitchen and she switch the kettle on.

"Did you see the applications I put on your desk." She shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are. There are 3 interviews for you today and you WILL go to them." She said sternly

"Fine I'll go." I snapped. I knew I wouldn't really win as she was the parent and because I don't really disobey my parents.

Yeah I know I'm a stick in the mud.

"Good, you better go and get dressed.

Your first interview starts at 10:00."

I stood up and stalked off to my room and picked up my alto saxophone, to get my mind off my mom and into my music.

A while later, I was dressed and waiting outside 'The Jumping Lobster' to be called in for my interview.

A short pudgy lady came out to call me in to her boss's office.

About an hour later I came out of her office exhausted after talking so much and thinking about what I said, but I had the job and so I did not have to go to anymore interviews ever again.

Well at least until I get sacked. I took me phone out of my pocket and dialed my mom's number.

"Sally?" She asked

"Yes, I got the job." I said in a bored voice

"Oh good, do you still want to go to the others or do you want to go celebrate with Anne."  
"I think I'll go out with Anne. "I was not in mood to go anywhere with her.

"Ok I will see you later around five."

"Bye." I said

"Bye." She answered and hung up.

I then dialed Anne's number and arranged to meet her at the beach and then to a movie later.

I head down to the beach to wait for Anne.

I sat down in the warm sand and start to daydream about Dan… with his shirt off… him looking at me lovingly in the eyes…. I was lost in my fantasies so when something moved next to me it made me jump. I look up to see Dan. He had sat right next to me.

My breathing caught in my throat as I took him in.

I blush scarlet as I had just been fantasizing about him and here he was.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I answered back awkwardly.

"Hope you don't mind me sitting here. I was about to leave when I saw you and I thought we could hang out again, if that's ok with you." He said with a nervous smile

"Sure I don't mind at all and I have nothing to do either." I said giving myself a mental pat on the back for sounding so nonchalant, when really I was frantic and nervous inside.

"I didn't know you surfed." I said motioning towards his board and suit.

"Yes I do I love it, it feels almost like flying." He said wistfully  
"I've always wondered what it is like to fly, it's like I have a connection to it for some reason." I said looking back at his face which he is trying desperately to compose but I see the laughter in his eyes. I don't know what made me say that?

"I know stupid right!"

"No I think it's kinda cute, I mean it's not everyday that you meet a crazy blonde but this blonde wants to fly too!" He said laughing a deep husky laugh that made me laugh along.

"I am never ever going to live that, am I?"

He shook his head saying between laughter

"Never ever."

After that we just sat on the beach watching the sunset. Until he asked,

"So do you wanna get out of here and grab something to eat, I'm starving." He said smiling into my eyes. My heart fluttered as I realized that he was kinda asking me out.

And then on Q as if someone had said action inside of me my stomach growled and I realized how hungry I actually was.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said trying not to laugh while getting up and offering me his hand to help me up. I took it, a tingling shot up my arm, and off we went

Later

Afterwards we walked outside and he offered to walk me home. I smiled and said

"Yes." My interview day had turned into a day no amount of word could describe.

I had spent almost my entire evening with Dan. I was over the moon

"Great." He answered taking me hand, which made my heart react, and lead the way.

I was so shocked by the physical contact, that it sent a constant zing crackling up my arm, we started walking. We didn't speak to each other but the silence wasn't awkward it was comforting just to have each other's presences until Dan stopped and looked down at me and pulled my closer by our linked hands. I looked into his eyes and I noticed something strange in his eyes.

His eyes had gone soft, caring and they had something else in them that I did not recognize but it made my heart skip a beat and made my brain fuzzy. I felt his arm close around my waist pulling me into his arms making me shiver in his warmth.

His face was now centimeters away from my own and I could feel his breathe tickle my cheek, I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine and for my hole world to fall to kayos …

But it never came because at that moment Anne came storming round the corner shouting.

"I can't believe you ditched me, I have been…" she trailed of as she noticed our embrace.

We jumped apart, my cheeks flaming crimson.

Dan cleared his throat and stepped even further away.

"Um ... I gotta go." He said like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar, witch only made me want him more.

"I'll see you tomorrow after your shift, Sally." He said touching my cheek and walking off looking a bit disappointed and shaken.

I put my hand to my face where he had touched it savoring the way I felt when he touched me.

"Ooh my god Alice I didn't now I feel so bad, I will have to make it up to you I promise!"

"It's ok Anne." I answered her trying not to sound too disappointed, when really I was crushed.

"But its not, I'm phoning Zoe and Jeff and we are going on a shopping spree so you are irresistible for your date tomorrow."

"Its not I date!"

"Ooh but he will wish it is when he sees you tomorrow besides I wanted to buy some purple hair die."

Zoe and Jeff met us on the beach half an hour later.

"Lest go!" Jeff shouted jumping up and down.

"I have wanted to give you a make over for ever!"

We started walking towards the nearest shop.

"I can't d believe you talked me into spending all my savings!" I groaned later when we were sitting on my bed discussing our finds.

"I think you should where this amazing dress." She replied holding up a blue dress which was a gorgeous deep pure sky like colour, with crystals scattered around and it only went down to about half way up my thigh!

"I don't know it seems to formal for just a date." I said looking at the dress doubtfully.

"Well its not and your going to where it because I have planned your make up and I am not changing it again." Jeff huffed

"Amen!" Zoe praised

"Ok then but if I look stupid I'm gonna kill the lot of you!" I said as

"Um Sally will you help with my hair, I need you too put it on and help me wash it out?"

"Sure I'll help I might be irritated with you guys but I'm not an ogre." I replied rolling my eyes at her while getting up from my bed to my bathroom with her.

The next day I got up at a devastating time of 7:30 on Sunday, A SUNDAY!

Half an hour later I was late and rushing to get out of the house in time for my first shift at The Jumping Lobster. When I realized a had left my bag pack up stairs with my dress and make up in my room, I sprinted back up stairs grabbed my bag and rushed out the door hoping I won't be late.

When I got to the restaurant, I felt as thought some one was watching me, I twisted around and found myself looking directly into the eyes of a hobo wearing a floor length trench coat on the side of the street with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a weird looking walking stick in the other, smiled at me, winked and made a disgusting gesture. A bit freaked out I rushed into The Jumping Lobster. I mentally warned my self to remember to wait for Dan inside in case that hobo was still there.

And straight into the wrath of Mrs. Jenkins's, the worst boss in the world!

"Where have you been, 27 minutes late? I do not tolerate tardiness Miss Deen" she shrieked.

"I'm sorry ma'am I overslept, I'm not used to getting up so early on a Sunday, I promise it will never happen again as long as I work for you" I replied having just decided to take the non-defensive route.

"As long as it never happens again."

I nodded my head in agreement and asked her where I can put my bags and what I can get started on.

Later in the back of the restaurant in the kitchen a the sink washing an endless pile of washing up from the tables, I look up at the clock expecting there to be at least an hour and half till my date with Dan but know it was in the next ten minutes! I my heart gave a nervous stutter and it felt like a swarm of wasp not just butterflies had settled in my stomach. I walked rather shakily towards the locker room.

Dressed and ready I walked out into parking lot to look for him completely forgetting about the dirty minded hobo because of my nerves.

"Hey-sweetness,-don't-you-want-to-come-over-here-and-show-me-that-rocking body-of-yours!" the hobo slurred

"Whaaat you you wa wa." I stammered backing away from him when he made a sudden gesture and before I knew it my brain had gone into over drive and I was running away, until I slammed against a warm muscled chest and arms instantly went around me and I screamed and thrashed at him without thinking.

"Hey Ally Cat, Alice its me Dan."

When Dan said his name that seemed to pull me out of my stupor, I froze then looked up into those warm yet impossibly dark eyes.

"Ooh Dan." I whispered and then to my utter most horror I was sobbing silently against his shirt. His arms tightened around my pulling my closer while his hands rubbed slow soothing circles on my back. Awhile later when my sobs subsided, I reluctantly stepped out of his embrace and gave an embraced chuckle.

"Sorry about that, the hobo just freaked my out is all." I mumbled looking down at my feet.

"Hey, its okay. What hobo?" He said while his hand went to the bottom of my chin forcing my to look into his eyes. They where fierce with worry and affection.

"The one down there, he wanted my too well, um to show him my um..." I replied, my cheeks flaming crimson.

"He what!" Outrage and male possession in his voice. The sound of his voice made my legs go like jelly.

"Let's just forget about it OK?"

"OK, as long as he didn't touch or hurt you." He agreed

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him as he strode away from The Jumping Lobster.

"Greene's seriously, we are eating here at Greene's it's like the smartest restaurant in town and there is now I'll be able to afford this." I said

"Fare enough but you're not paying, I am." Dan said, as he stepped forward to open the restaurants door.

"Humph" I mumbled, as a stepped forward throw the threshold.

"Table for two." Said a rather important looking waiter with the hole balck clothes and white cloth over the arm thing going on.

Dan nodded as his hand snaked around my waist, guiding me towards our table that the waiter had gestured.

Seated, I looked at the menu and tried to ignore the god of hotness in front me.

"Good evening I'm John I'll be your waiter tonight, would you like anything to drink."

"A coke for me please, Sally would you like anything to drink." Dan asked.

"Huh ooh, yes I'll have an Appetizer thanks."

I started to fiddle with my cutlery, as I wondered what a hot guy like Dan was doing with such a plain Jane like me. After a few minutes of my inner dialogue Dan cleared his throat.

"So Ally cat, tell me about yourself." Dan enquired.

"My favorite colour is purple, I am obsessed with the movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show, I play the alto saxophone, I love the singer Alice Cooper, I… Hey did you just call me Ally cat?" I asked my insides going like jelly.

"Yes, do you like it?" he asked

I nodded, he smiled.

"So you like the singer Alice Cooper, well I love his music as well. Have you heard the song Ballad of Dwight fry."

"Yes its awesome my favorite part is the part when he says I gotta get out of here, over and over. Epic! But my favorite song is 'Feed my Frankenstein', do you know it?" I enquired

"Of course how can you forget the beginning, completely unforgettable?"

And then to my utter astonishment Dan started to sing the beginning right there in the posh restaurant.

"Uhhhhhh NOooooooo!" he says in a deep voice, then carries on in a female voice shockingly similar to the original, "Yes, yes I know your hungry… Uhh and here comes dinnnnner." When he looks up at me after he finishes with a goofy smile on his face I couldn't help but laugh.

After we had finished eating at around ten o clock, we decided to go for a walk along the beach. The beach was beautiful at this time of night; it looked like a midnight wonderland.

As we where walking Dan took my hand, making those irritating butterflies that had taken residence in my stomach, to wake up and

flutter around again. Which for some insane reason made me angry and I started to wonder why a guy like that was with me. I pulled him around so he faced me, then I ripped my hand out of his and glared at him. He had a bewildered expression on his face.

"Ooh do not give me that innocence, I want all your cards on the table right know, and why are you even here with me. A guy like you shouldn't be interested in a girl like me, our social statuses are worlds apart!" I finished in a huff.

Dan looked at a loss for words. Until his hand lifted up from his side and towards my face and ran his knuckles along my jaw, making shivers run up and down my spine.

"Of course I'm interested in you, I know it doesn't seem like this but I usually don't date."

"You expect me to believe you." I answered

"You can choose to believe me or not, you just have to know I'm with you in this date because I want to be and not because I want to use you." Dan finished honestly. I carried in walking mulling over what he had just said.

"So you are generally interested in me, your not messing with the loser, so you can have a good laugh with your cool friends." I asked.

"Yes honestly I'm here with you only for your and my own benefit." He said pulling my into his arms, we embraced for a while until my anger cooled. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, which had so many emotions in them but the most prominent one was the hunger in them and before I knew it Dan was leaning forward, my eyes where closing. His lips touched mine and I swear my heart stopped. My arms went around his neck pulling him closer as his hands snaked around my waist. I felt him shift and deepen the kiss. Dan pulled back, groaned, and collapsed into the sand, clutching his midsection.

"Dan!" I screamed helplessly, just before I blanked out.

_**Hey please drop me a note, to tell me what you think…**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next chapter enjoy…**

**Chapter 4 **

When I come to a hour or so later, the first thing I notice is that I'm alone, the second is that there is a pure white yet impossibly black feather, in my hand. I get up and start to walk home, wondering what the hell just happened on the beach. I mean can I really be such a terrible kisser, is this going to happen to every guy I kiss from know to the end of my life? I hope not! I wonder if Dan is OK and where is he gone? Freaked out and cold I make my way back home to face my mom.

I walk in the door and I am greeted by the sound of my moms voice shouting hysterically.

"Where in your grannies ankles have you been?" she says going into her annoying habit of saying stuff about my Gran when she is cross.

"Sorry, something happened to Dan and well it's a long story and

I'm really tired can we just talk about it tomorrow."

"Fine, but do not think I have forgotten about this young lady!" my mom said while storming away from me towards the T.V room.

I trudged up the stairs in a daze. I silently prayed that my sleep would be uninterrupted and deep.

Sadly my wishes where ignored and shunned by some great being.

I was sitting in a chair in the dark with only a dim lamp for a light source. In the darkness a figure came towards me the figure was hunched over and seemed to have two objects protruding from its spinal coulomb. A thick substance dripped from them, the creature neared my chair, I noticed that it had an almost human shape. I tried to move to get out of the chair but my body wouldn't respond and then it spoke.

"Why do you try to run from me, don't recognize who I am or who I used to be?" it said in a deep voice sending shivers of revulsion down my spine. It walked forward into the light. Is face was exactly like Dan's, but his eyes where a deep dark red and I realized with a jolt that the Dan thing had wings but not pure white but black. The Dan thing pulled a long scythe out of his jacket. And repeated Dan's very last words to me before we kissed and my life fell apart.

"I'm here with you only for your and my own benefit."

I sat bolt up right in my bed sweating, with my sheets tangled around my legs.

At break the next day in school, I looked for Dan everywhere but I couldn't find him so I asked my homeroom teacher Mrs. Kay.

"Excuse me ma'am but do you know why Dan Whisper isn't in class today?" I asked her

"Who, I have never heard of the student is he new?" Mrs. Kay asked looking puzzled

"Um yes he was in your biology class on Friday." I replied, how Mrs. Kay could not remember Dan, forget I mean he's not the kinda guy you forget easily. You know!

"No, you must be confused Deer. The teachers get informed of all there new students so we can get to know their abilities and marks." She smiled down at me, kindly.

"Ok, thank you ma'am." I said as I walked away, freaking out. Don't panic Alice, I mentally calmed myself, Mrs. Kay must be mistaken, I'll just go to the front office they will no what's going on.

"Miss, excuse me miss, could you possibly tell me if the new student Dan Whisper is in school today I can't get of hold off him and it is really important that I do." I finished with bit off a white lie I felt kind of bad, but desperate times call for desperate measures!

"I'll check on the data base for you sweetie." She said. Few minutes of clicking and hurried typing she looks up at me with a frown.

"It says here that a Dan Whisper has never attended or even enrolled into this school. Are you sure that's his name?"

"No I'm not that sure anymore, but thanks for your time anyway." I said. I turned around and I half ran, half walked to the girls bathroom. I throw the door open. I went straight to the mirror and looked at myself in the mirror and saw exactly the same thing I saw this morning, sleek long blonde hair and intense big blue eyes, not what I had expected. What I thought I might see was another girl with an insane look in my eyes or at least I change in my features. There is no other explanation I must have gone insane!

_**Thanks drop me a review to tell me what you thought… **_

_**XXX**_

_**Discover**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey all so here it is the next chapter enjoy…. Thank you for your kind words… they mean a lot :D :D :D **_

Chapter 5

Over the next week or so my life became meaningless with out him, which is retarded because I only knew him for a few days but our small time together seems to be burnt into my brain and I will never forget, what we might and could have had between us!

"Alice?" my mom called as she walked into the house. I was watching the third or so episode of Vampire Diaries, you know when that really hot guy Ian Somerholder or Damon comes onto the show and is all like "Hello Brother." O.M.G that is so sexy. I paused the show on the DVD machine and answered my mom.

"Yes, I'm here in the TV room"

"Ooh lovely, just the place I wanted to talk to you in. I'm afraid that I have to go on a work conference for two weeks in a month." she said looking earnestly sorry.

"Its OK I've been by myself before and if I need help I can always phone Gran, Anne, Jeff or Zoe for help." My heart leapt at the thought of Dan and I here alone in this house, if I ever saw him again that is. I thought sadly, trying not to cry over my loss of him.

"So your sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes I'm sure." I answered. I finished watching the end of the Vamp. D's and went to bed, only to be greeted with a terrible fate.

There they where sitting in this room it was ornately decorated, almost as though it was made in the baroque era, and sitting around this table where these magnificently dressed humans, no wait angels they all had gleaming white wings.

"We can not allow for Daniel to fall in love like this. He is one of our most accomplished warriors. To see him waist his immortality on a mere mortal is sickening." The angel at the top off the table announced loudly. He had long blonde hair that was tied up at the nap of his neck, he had almond shaped, amber eyes.

"Be calm, Lucien, Daniel will come to his senses at his trail. We will question him on his so called mate and see if he decides to see reason in his foolishness." Another slightly older looking angle said calmly.

"And if he does not see reason then what, Gabriel, what shall we do to Dan then." With a sudden jolt of surprise I realized they where talking about Dan and me, about our brief yet intense bond.

"If he does not see reason but I'm extremely sure that he will, he will perish just like the many other angels that have chosen this fate." Boomed a rather important looking male angel.

"We can not allow Dan to leave the court until his fall has been authorized completely but I think there is not much hope for him as he has already chosen his fate." Said the angel by the name of Lucien.

"We must also dispose of this mortal that has clouded his judgment."

_**ME… again… so please review it means so much to me….**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here you go thanks for the support so far but a special thanks to NightstarAlchemist, Deemi, Amie01**_

_**Chapter 6**_

When I woke up I started researching angels, on my laptop on my bed, don't judge I have no idea what else to do. I have had two dreams of Dan in angle form and this weird angel meeting/ court.

I started off searching 'angels sent to earth'

The site that popped up said ANGELS AND EARTH

The reason angels are sent to the earth medium to ward of the demons trying to get there clutches on the weaker minded and posses there bodies for there own evil gain. But sometimes an angel can come to earth on there on accord if they fall in love with a mortal because when an angel falls in love it is for life and is one of the purest forms of love. It is forbidden for an angel to kiss a mortal especially if they love each other. The arch angels or higher angles than him find out they will authorize for him to fall, exiling him from heaven for ever. His wings will turn black and turn invisible to humans unless he chooses for them to see his true form, he will gain the ability to communicate to the person he loves through a dream called a ' True dream' as well as picking up the ability to speak to there mind from a distance. The love between a mortal and the immortal is forbidden. If they are caught together by the arch angles they will both be killed.

Oh My God! I can't be Dan's true mate. Its just impossible I didn't even expect anything to happen when I searched this. But there was no denying the happy feeling floating in my stomach and don't forget the ever present butterflies or the grin spreading against across my face.

I mentally chided myself for such foolishness. I got up and got ready for another boring day at school.

I met Anne at our usual place by the bus stop, she had officially died her hair a deep purple that looked amazing.

"Hey." I said brightly

"Hey, guess what happened to me a few days ago?" she said looking up at me from her phone. I nodded for my answer.

"OK, so signed up on this online dating website. When you start you have to put all your likes dislikes ect. In your info box, then the site searches through the other people online and they choose your 'perfect match'. My match is this amazing guy by the name of Graham, we have been texting and talking online for the past few days. It's been amazing." She finished beaming up at me.

I couldn't help but be happy for her. I mean she is such an awesome person it is about time she got a real boyfriend. But I am I bit worried that she might meat a psychopath or rapist.

"I'm so happy for you. But and I swear I don't want to be a wet blanket when I say this, please be careful you." I said.

The bus approached, we got on.

When I got home after school, I finished my homework but it took me hours so I decided to do go to bed early. When I had my PJ's on and I was in bed, my mind started to wonder, towards Dan as usual or should I rather say Daniel as the arch angels said last night.

I wonder if I go to sleep, if I go to sleep, I might experience a Eternal dream with Dan. I imagined myself sitting next to Dan our arms around each other, in a big room with a big white curtains billowing out from two open French doors and a beautiful weeping willow on the edge of a lake.

I shock my head, trying to nock those ridicules thoughts out of my head and went to go get ready for bed. In bed a few minutes later I was in bed drifting of to sleep smiling.

And there I was in the place I imagined except this time we where sitting on a bench under the willow, I was wearing a deep blue dress with my hair down with flowers in it. The next thing I did surprised me and him, I throw my arms around him and crushed myself to him in a desperately fierce embrace. I berried my head in his neck snuggling into his warmth as he chuckled and pulled me closer and put his arms around me.

"Ally cat its OK I'm Here, I'm here." He said in his deep smooth yet rich voice. Which for some insane reason made me want to cry.

"I know… I know everything. I know all about the eternal dreams, that your real name is Daniel and the arch angles, the true mate thing!" I sobbed into his neck. His hands started to rub soothing circles on my back, the delicious feeling of his hands on me made me shiver in delight.

"Uuhha its all going to… Wait what did you say?"

"I said I know about the arch angles, True dreams, the mate's things." I pulled back to look at him in the eyes, they where confused and a bit apprehensive.

"You …You know?" he said sounding just as bewildered as he looked.

"Yes, most of it anyway. Did they hurt you the arch angels, I mean did it hurt to fall." I asked really worried about his safety now.

"I am perfectly healthy, yes. The pain wasn't physical, what I felt was an utter feeling of losing, the person I love, consuming my soul! When they told me this I felt my heart break. I know it was probably not the same for you but I promised myself if I ever saw you again I would tell you how I truly feel, so here goes. Alice I'm in love with you I have felt this since I met you and now I probably will carry on loving you until I die!" He looked down at me in his arms, the openness on his face and the love clearly shown on it was even more shocking then the speech he had just finished, this had tears running down my face but this time they where silent and of pure joy. I nodded and a smile broke across my face.

"I think I might be in love with you to." I said and then we where kissing. It started out gentle and sweet but there was no way I was letting it stay like that. I shifted so I could put my hands on his abs. Dan groaned and his arms around me tightened further pulling me impossibly closer. I moved my hands over his heart and felt it thudding at the same tempo as mine. Dan pulled back first, but his lips didn't stay off me for long I felt him move my hair away from my neck and then he was nibbling at my ear, sending waves of sensations through my body and kissing my neck, I felt him linger over a spot on my neck for a bit longer then the others. His arms started to roam all over my body. And his hands tried to go up the side of my dress. I pulled back completely and put my finger over his lips, to stop him when he tried to kiss me again.

"We need to slow down." I said breathlessly. My favorite goofy smile spread across his face and I had to laugh. I got up, took his hand and pulled him along with me, smiling like retards we walked hand in hand like an old married couple. We walked in for a while enjoying each others company, with no words to be said, until.

"Dan, you don't have to show me if you don't want to but can I see your true form?" Dan looked startled, but soon composed his features ,he looked down at me touched my cheek.

"Are you sure I do not want to scare you." He said worriedly

"I want to see what you truly are."

He let go of my hand, walked a few paces away and held up his hand I tried to follow and took of his shirt giving me a good eyeful of his chest. He closed his eyes a breathed in, a bright light illuminated form close behind him. I put my hand over my eyes as the light got brighter blinding me after a while I moved my hand away form my eyes and started I couldn't believe my eyes. He was magnificent, his skin glowed, his eyes where a radiant almost twinkling green but most importantly he had a pair of pure black wings protruding form the center of his back near his shoulder blades, they looked impossibly soft and powerful. Before I knew it my legs had moved my body forward so was standing in front of him centimeters away, my hand reached up to touch his cheek my hand tingled, he jumped a little to my touch then, leaned into my hand closing his eyes.

I took a step away from him, so I could look at him from behind I touched his wings and marveled at the velvety smooth feel of them like water. And at that moment his wings decided to move slightly, beating gently. His eyes popped opened and he spun around to look at me.

"Do you want to fly with me?" he asked excitedly

"I don't know is it safe." Looking at him doubtfully

"Of course it's safe I will never drop you." He said looking into my eyes, then carrying on saying.

"And I heard that flying with your true mate is the most amazing to experience."

Smiled and nodded thinking how I have always wanted to fly. I stepped forward into his arms, snuggling into his warmth as his arms went around me. I felt his wings lift and surge down powerfully and then we where elevated going up and up. It felt awesome! He turned me around so my back was pressed to his stomach, I opened my eyes to see myself soaring over the lake. I thrust my arms out in a titanic style move.

"Wow, this is…it's... I have no words to describe this." I said and then started to laugh out the pure joy of it.

**_So there you go drop me a note to tell me what you think._**

**_XXX_**

**_Discoverthemagic_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey so here is the next chapter, thanks all. I just want to mention that I have another story called Complications its basically a crime/ romance/ drama it is a bit cliché with the romance (but it is worth it) it is a M and it is going to be a lot heavier in the intimate area but not to bad (promise), It is sort of an experiment, so here is a little excerpt to get you guys interested. It would mean a lot for you guys to go check it out…. **_

* * *

Trying to mimic Ugly kid Joe's unusual voice, I did a turn and started to sing the guitar solo closing my eyes to strum the chords in the air. I turned suddenly to switch my sound system on and listen to the song for real but I was greeted with a wall of delectable solid muscle and a deep voice that rumbled.

"Where you off to, sugar," I gasped and looked up suddenly my neck straining to see his face, at the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life, he had a short buzz hair cut and through the Phantom of the opera mask I could see stormy grey eyes that churned darkly with intent. He towered over my messily 5 ft, he looked about 6.4 ft and my head only came about half way up his torso. I let out a frightened shriek and stepped back starring at him with wide eyes. He just chuckled and reached for my head but I ducked and ran for the door, only to collide with the steel door, panicking a tried to get to the panel so I could run. I didn't know why but this man screamed danger and it had my completely spooked. I just reached the panel as the lights flashed then blinked out in one of my houses notorious power surges, that has probably blown a fuse and one that would take days to be fixed in my old house. My security system needed more power then my tiny generator could handle to lift the system.

Which meant that I was trapped in my house with this mad man!

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

The next morning I woke up with a huge smile on face and the feeling of flying still humming in my body. I couldn't help wondering if my dream last night was just that an imagined dream in my head.

I got out of bed and went to my mirror, to brush and tie my hair up, when I got close enough to view my reflection I noticed a tiny red mark on my neck, I realized that it wasn't a red mark but looked suspiciously like a hickie. What if my dream was real, Dan was real. Ooh shit and now I have to go to school with a hickie on my neck. Dan better count his lucky stars before he see's me again. And as I was starting at it thinking of all the ways I could get Dan back for this, it faded right in front of my eyes, I gasped in shock!

In science I started to day dream about Dan and before I knew it I was nodding off and as my eyes started to droop and as they did I saw a dark figure looming behind my biology teacher.

My eyes pooped back open and I screamed startling the whole class including the teacher who turned around to glare at me menacingly. I looked around franticly to make sure it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

When I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, I looked up, my cheeks flushing.

"Sorry sir I thought there was a… a spider on my leg." I finished in a rush.

"Well maybe you need a visit to the optometrist." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_I hate you!_ I mentally shouted at the teacher because if I didn't I was going to either shout it aloud or storm out.

I hunched back in my seat ignoring the puzzled and amused looks my class mates gave me.

When break came I rushed off to the music department. To ask Mr. E when band was playing and if it was in this assembly.

"Hi sir, is the band still playing in assembly?"

"Yes, but you should ask Baits what song your playing." He replied in his cool jazzy accent.

"Kay cool thanks sir." I said smiling as I walked off to my Saxophone teacher and band master Mr. Baits

I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" he smiled at me, he was wearing his normal wacked clothes and of course his ever present French style hat.

"Hey sir, I just wanted to no what song we are playing in band today?"

"I'm thinking about playing the James bond medley or the earth wind and fire mash up?" he asked his eyes shining the way they always do when talks about music.

"Defiantly the James Bond!" I smiled because I loved that song. "Awesome, so you should bring your music for it."

"Thanks sir, I gotta run." I said as I turned to close the door.

"See you later Ally."

In rehearsal for assembly Baits started up on his crazy singing, I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Ok guys I'd like you to redo that but with some more funk and attitude…. 4."

I started to play, thinking about how there is no better feeling then playing along with a big band and the sheer joy of successfully playing your part is amazing.

"That was great, you guys can have a break."

I got up and turned around to put my sax down, when my band friend and insane percussionist Debbie came up behind and shouted.

"Ahh!"

I screamed and jumped about 10 meters into the air, which got the trombone players laughing at me. I turned back around to mock glare Debbie pretended to tremble, then she grinned at my and the next thing I know we are both doubling over laughing.

"What am I going to do with you Debbie?" I smiled, while she wiped tears form her eyes form laughing so hard.

_**Thank you, really would mean a lot to me for you guys to go check it out…. Ooh and as always please Review… :D and I promise Complications is better written then this story, I just had a look at it again after 2 years and I am horrified… Anyway…**_

_**XXX  
Discoverthemagic **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys, sorry to those that think this is a chapter but this is important, Umm I won't be posting anymore of The whisperers (well for a while) becasue I need to seriously rethink the plot and I feel that my other stories ( Wings of Soul and Complications) need to be finished before I get back to this so, sorry again to those expecting a chapter._**

**_XXX_**

**_Discover_**


End file.
